1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial fishing lures.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Multi-section spoon type lures are generally known in the prior art, as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,819, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 15801, U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,168, U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,512, U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,310 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,191. As is typical of these type of lures, the object is to draw the attention of nearby fish by the action of the lure as it is drawn through water following a cast by a fisherman or while the fisherman is trolling. Such prior art lures include flattened, bent and curved sections of various forms to promote movement of the various sections of the lure in accordance with the hydrodynamic forces exerted on the lure as it moves relative to surrounding water.